thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Iris Dogood
]]Iris Dogood is the current alias of an unknown girl in Eye for an eye. She is a new character in the show Mister Oculus. Not much is known about her life, except that she has been framed twice after sighting a strange unidentified creature who seems to appear wherever injustice occurs. She now works for Mister Oculus as a gavel, a servant of The Eye who finds those who have evaded justice and prevents innocents from being convicted as guilty. In Eye for an eye 17 ''it is revealed she can control a substance called Zilvra. She started signing all of her posts with an eye in ''Eye for an eye 5. Appearance All that is known is that she is a young adult girl with hazel eyes, which switch between green and brown. In the show Apparently in the show her hair has been died black, and she wears "a blue dress with pictures of eyes printed on it, and a white apron." The dress goes down to her knees, and she also wears a blue hairband. Her hair is very thick, and it is assumed it was always thick. She plays a friend of Mister Oculus visiting from a foreign country called Taivan Country. She also now has an eye tattoo on the back of her hand. Personality In the first couple blogs, she seems really confused and rushed. She describes that after hearing about the sightings of a monster, she decided to try and "play hero" and that she should have "at least brought a camera" most likely as a joke. Later, she seems concerned when she realizes she does not remember her real name, but does not let it stop her from explaining her role in the show. She eventually becomes aware of what is happening after becoming a gavel, and seems much more calm and focused. She also seems to hold a worldview similiar to Mister Oculus. She eventually discovers her Zilvra controlling abilities and shows enthuisiasm for her abilities. She also reveals she can't stand to see Mister Oculus sad, since the eyes on his hat look like sad puppy eyes when he is sad, which breaks her heart. According to Zach, she believes in abstinence until marriage, and gets "goo goo eyes" around Mister Oculus. In the show She is a mild-mannered foreigner (and close friend of Mister Oculus) who enjoys playing with children, and encourages them to "do the right thing." Trivia *Her first name, Iris, refers to the colored part of the eye in charge of controlling pupil size. Her last name, as one might guess, Dogood, is basically just "do good." Both parts of her name refer to the show Mister Oculus, which is centered around The Eye (and many characters wear eyes on their clothing) and to "Do good" is what the children are suppossed to be learning from the show. *Shadow, the Protaganist of New Fears are coming might have a connection with her Gallery Signeye.png|Her signature for her posts Category:Characters Category:The Eye Category:Gavels Category:Mister Oculus Category:Eye for an eye